The Way It Could Have Ended
by WillandAliciaFan
Summary: What could have happened in the Finale, had Will come back alive and not as a figment of Alicia's imagination? Starting around 5x15, but the shooting doesn't happen. Follows canon as closely as possible.
1. Propositions

**A/N: Yes, I've started another story. For almost a year, I've been trying to come up with a way to write Will's character out of the show mid-season 5 without killing him off, while the rest of the story progresses more or less according to canon. I've started a few different versions, but I've never been completely satisfied with any of them (or finished them). I've had Will transfer to the LA or NYC branch of LG. I've had him suspended or disbarred. Most recently, I started a story with him in a coma. I posted that one on a whim and then started thinking about how unrealistic and soap opera-ish that was. Now, as a result of a PM from Amynsieve (I have to give credit where credit is due) a few days ago my mind wandered and stumbled upon this idea, and I really, really liked it. So even though I had wanted to focus on The Way It Could Have Been, I just had to get started on this one.**

* * *

 **March/April 2014**

The jury had come back earlier today with their decision, ruling Jeffrey Grant acquitted. Will had defended a lot of clients that his guts told him were guilty, but with Jeffrey, he really, truly believed in his innocence. It had been a tough case, ,though and he had really been worried about what the jury's verdict would be. He was eternally grateful to Kalinda's extraordinary investigatory skills that left no stone unturned in the quest to find how Jeffrey's DNA got under Dani Littlejohn's nails. Two days ago, when he made the request, the judge had been hesitant to grant an adjournment to allow for the paramedic's testimony, but had ultimately agreed. It was somewhat far fetched, but weirder things have proven true. And since Jeffrey had never had physical contact with her himself, it was the only possible explanation. Clearly, it placed sufficient reasonable doubt in the mind of the jury that the prosecution's case wasn't the only possible scenario.

Now, his major headache was due to Nelson Dubek and Peter Florrick. The grand jury had been impaneled, and he had been subpoenaed. He had to wonder if Alicia's goodwill gesture during the Grant trial was completely altruistic or if there were some ulterior motive. He doubted her sincerity in wishing to bury the hatchet. There was a time when he would have believed her intentions were honest, but now, he knew she could be as deceitful and underhanded as anyone; and therefore, she could not be trusted.

He wasn't as angry anymore. The intense, all-encompassing, raging fire that had fueled him for months had subsided. In it's place was a sense of calm; acceptance of the situation. It was a relief, actually, to be on the other side, post-anger. He was ready to move on, but things would never be the way they were. He would never be able to fully forgive and forget. He would not consider her among his trusted circle of those who had his back and he theirs. He had learned, in life, over and over again, that you can only let people get but so close, because even the ones you think you can trust the most can blindside you.

He was surprised when he got a message from his secretary that Eli Gold wanted to meet with him this afternoon. Eli was not someone Will particularly wanted to meet with, but he was done with letting personal mix with professional, and professionally, he had business to deal with between himself and the Governor's office, like it or not.

* * *

Eli had tried to calm her by telling her that since none of them were directly involved, they shouldn't worry. It was all underlings. Peter would be fine. She would be fine. The one she was really worried about was Zach. He'd been subpoenaed to testify before the grand jury. She hated that her son had been dragged into this. She didn't know anymore, nor was she sure that she cared, whether Peter was completely innocent or not. She remembered fondly how amazing Will had been questioning Zach not so long ago. It made a knot in the pit of her stomach thinking about how fast and furious her friendship with Will vanished, leaving enmity in its wake.

That gaping whole was something she tried not to feel, not to think about. She closed herself off because it was too much. She didn't have time to be weak or sentimental or to second guess herself. She had made her choice. Her relationship with Will was the collateral damage, but she told herself over and over there had been no other way. She hadn't meant to hurt him, hadn't wanted to now anymore than she had meant to back in law school. She knew she hadn't deserved his kindness five years ago when he offered her a job. She also knew she'd taken advantage of their past in order to get the position. Will's words rang in her ears, "You're awful, and you don't even know how awful you are."

She was also nervous about Will's testimony. She tried to convince herself that he wouldn't lie under oath and that if Peter were telling the truth, then Will would have nothing to say in his testimony that would hurt Peter. But she also wondered if recent history between her and Will would taint his testimony. She had handed him an olive branch the other day. She knew it was a bit dishonest to calm the waters just to potentially benefit Peter. Deep, deep down, though, she really did want this war between Will and her to end. And somewhere down deeper, she tried to hide the thought that maybe Will knew something about the voter fraud that she didn't, knew something that would incriminate Peter. Peter kept telling her he was innocent, but she had been down this road with him before. She wondered what the truth was and if she really wanted to know it. She was starting to believe that ignorance was bliss. Before she found out about the hookers, she had been happy, or so she told herself, and she had trusted Peter completely, something she couldn't say was true now. She might have been a fool, but maybe it was better to be a fool than jaded for being wiser.

She told herself, it was irrelevant. Zach and Grace deserved a complete family. Peter had always been a good father, wanted to be a good father. The kids had to deal with enough scandals, did they really need front-page headlines about the governor's wife having an affair with her boss or the governor's wife files for divorce to be with her former boss now partner, had she taken Diane's spot as managing partner? She knew that it would have just been a matter of time before she would have succumbed to temptation with Will. It wasn't an option. It wasn't. She had done the right thing. No matter how wrong she felt about it, she continued to try to convince herself that she had done the right thing.

* * *

Eli knew that the situation with the voter fraud was not looking good for Peter. He and Marilyn kept telling Peter he needed to waive attorney client privilege, but he kept refusing. Eli needed to persuade Peter to change his mind, he just needed to find a way. He made his way across the hall from his office to Peter's. Letting him self in and closing the door behind him, he walked up to Peter.

"You need to waive attorney client privilege."

"No."

"Peter, listen, if you don't let him testify, it makes you look guilty."

"I'm not stopping him from testifying."

"Not without risking losing his license."

Peter was silent, and Eli realized that Peter knew exactly what situation Will was in, and that Peter saw no reason to help Will out of it, even at his own expense. An idea popped into his head.

"I know you don't want to do Will any favors, but just hear me out."

* * *

Will's secretary knocked letting him know Eli had arrived. He nodded to her indicating to let him in. As Eli entered Will indicated for him to take a seat in the chair opposite him as he greeted him, "Hello, Eli." feigned cordiality.

"Will." Eli sat.

"So to what do I owe this impromptu meeting?" feigned sincerity.

"We have a mutual fly on our shoulder that I believe we would both like to be rid of."

"Is that so?" feigned curiosity. He glanced at his shoulder for added effect.

"And I have a proposal that will help both of us."

"And what would that be?" feigned interest.

"You and I both know that Peter did not see the actual video footage."

"I can't comment." Indifference.

"Yes, the attorney client privilege. That's why I'm here. I figure you're sort of caught between a rock and a hard place."

"Really?" he wondered where this was going and what Eli's motives were in coming.

"On the one hand, if you testify to what you know, you're breaking attorney client privilege and risking your law license. On the other hand, if you refuse to testify, you could face time in prison."

"And why exactly are you here?" He didn't exactly need Eli Gold lecturing him on his current predicament.

"The governor is considering waiving attorney client privilege."

"And why would he do that?" Will asked full of skepticism knowing that if Peter were to waive, it wouldn't be without a price.

"Because he knows that if you tell the truth, he has nothing to worry about from your testimony."

"So he wants to remove me from my position between the rock and the hard place, as you put it, out of the goodness of his heart?" his disbelief more than evident.

"He's willing to waive privilege on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"That you leave town and relinquish your partnership in the firm."

"I think this meeting is over." Will got up and walked over to the door to let Eli out. Eli got up, taking the cue.

"Think about it Will. It's a good proposition. You'll keep your license; you'll stay out of prison. You can have a fresh start somewhere."

"Good-bye, Mr. Gold."

* * *

As much as he wanted to tell Eli to take his offer and shove it, the more he thought about it, the more he thought it just might be the best thing to take it. He sat in his apartment alone, drinking his scotch. He was tired of the politics, the games, and most of all, the Florricks. Everything here in Chicago reminded him of her, held some sort of memory, either good or bad. Truth be told, before Alicia had come to work for the firm, he had been feeling burnt out. When she came back into his life, he felt a renewed interest in the law - in life. Whenever he thought back to memories of Alicia from those first few years, he felt that old familiar feel of longing, but when more recent memories flooded his mind, he realized the woman she was now, was not the woman he longed for. That woman was no more. Maybe it had all been in his head, like a mirage, that he had seen in her something good and innocent. Something that reminded him to care more about the people his clients were and not just as the billable hours they provided. The girl he had fallen in love with at Georgetown, bright, intelligent, beautiful, caring, competitive, reserved, responsible, clever... Had she changed, or had he just not seen her for who she really was?

He thought about what Owen had said to him a few months ago about the reason why Alicia left the firm to start her own. It really didn't matter. If she had ever loved him, she had a bizarre way of showing it. And she clearly preferred her life with Peter, regardless of whether she had feelings for him. So what if she loved him, she still chose to hurt him, still chose Peter over him. What had Owen thought to accomplish? Alicia had made it clear which man she wanted to be with. She had had a choice, and she'd made it. Let her be happy with her own firm, being First Lady of Illinois. Let Peter have her. They deserved each other.

Maybe a change would be good? He finished off what was in his glass, putting it down on the coffee table and walking over to the window, staring out at the view of the city. A new place, fresh start. It wasn't giving up or giving in; it was a chance to start over.

* * *

"I'm thinking of leaving the firm."

"What?" Diane was incredulous. The two were sitting in her office late the next night with glasses of scotch in hand.

"I need a change. Start over someone new."

She sensed a finality in his voice, as if he had already decided. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know. Maybe a small town somewhere where there's less politics."

"Ha, everywhere has politics; granted Chicago might have more than its fair share." She paused for a minute. "You'll get bored."

"Maybe." He shrugged as if it didn't matter much, not enough to really be a concern.

She was somber, serious. "I'll miss you. The firm wouldn't be the same without you."

He gave her that patent Will Gardner smile with a twinkle in his eye, "You'll still have David Lee."

Diane laughed as she answered, "Seriously, Will, don't make an impulsive decision. But whatever you decide, I'll support your choice."

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Latter**

The grand jury came and went. Peter was not indicted. Will gave his honest testimony, which fortunately or not did not harm Peter Florrick. At one point, Will would have, and did for that matter, not wanted to harm Peter just to avoid Alicia being the collateral damage. At this point, he didn't care to do her such favors.

Since the record wasn't open to the public, Alicia never knew that Will had attempted to bury the video to save her from being hurt. She never knew that Will had brought the video to Peter and he hadn't owned the decision about whether or not to take it to the judge.

Will was packing up his office. Today had been his last day. Diane was buying him out. He got a very good exit package. The firm was doing well despite the clients Florrick/Agos had taken, and Diane had been generous. He wouldn't have to worry about money in the foreseeable future. He could take his time, if he wished, finding a new firm, or start his own firm. This wasn't an end; it was a beginning - the beginning of a Florrick-free future. Peter had been a thorn in his side for way too long, and Alicia - he needed to forget about Alicia.

Kalinda watched through the glass walls. She wondered if this really had been his only option for keeping himself out of jail and licensed.

"So you're really leaving?"

"I am."

"You didn't have to cave in to Peter Florrick. You don't owe him any favors. If anything, it's the other way around." Leave it to Kalinda to figure out what was really going on.

"I know. It's a good move for me."

"Giving up your partnership in the firm? You've spent your whole career to get where you are."

"And where has it gotten me?"

"Your name on the letterhead, a six-figure income."

"I need a change."

"You're running away from the Florricks."

"I'm not running away from anything. But, yes, I'll get away from the Florricks, both of them."

"It's not going to be the same around here without you."

"You're not going to get emotional are you?"

She smiled at him, "Not a chance."

"Good." He paused, changing thoughts. "You'll need to look out for Diane."

"I know. The vultures are already circling."

"I'm tired of it. It just gets old, the games, the politics."

"That's life."

"Maybe yes, maybe no."

"Well, if you find perfection, let me know. I might join you there."

He smiled, "I'll let you know." And with that, he left the office and walked out on the life he had known for the past ten years.


	2. Encounters

**A/N: I just don't have it in me to make this a long multi-chapter story, so we're jumping ahead in time. Although, Will doesn't die, his leaving Chicago allowed for power struggles in the firm, which led to Diane leaving, like in the show. Alicia didn't have to grieve Will's death, but she had to come to terms with his sudden disappearance and absence from her life. Less tragic, but still cause for heartbreak.**

 **Takes place a few months post-finale. I just noticed my original story synopsis and realized the story changed from what I was originally planning. Maybe I'll still write something with Will reappearing in the Finale, but for now, I went in this direction.**

* * *

She could still feel the sharp pain of Diane's hand to her cheek weeks later. She knew, rationally, that the visible mark was long gone, but she felt as though a red mark was still there for the world to see, like a scarlet letter, advertising to one and all her failings as a person. She had succeeded at becoming someone she never thought she'd be, but now, her eyes were open to the dangers of the slippery slope of playing with ethics to your own advantage.

The divorce was expedited, and once it was final, she was out of Chicago. Seven years ago, she had started over. Now, she needed to start over once again, but this time in a new place. She realized, having been formerly married to a former governor and having had her own thirty seconds of political fame, it wasn't likely to find a place where no one knew her, but she figured the further from Chicago, the better her chances for anonymity.

She decided to stay clear of big cities. She wasn't naive enough to think that small towns were immune to dirty politics, but she figured the bigger the town the bigger the mess; the smaller the town, the smaller the mess. With Zach off in France, she only had one university tuition hanging over her head, and if she were in a small town, her own living expenses wouldn't be too high. She knew she was a good lawyer, and hoped that it wouldn't take too long to build a (positive) reputation and being doing well enough financially that she wouldn't constantly be one dollar ahead of going under like she was when she was working with Lucca.

She had briefly entertained a thought of finding Jason, but she knew there really wasn't much there other than physical attraction. She couldn't see herself growing old with him, sharing a life with him. She had bounced from one extreme to another; depression after Eli's confession to recklessly jumping into a totally physical relationship and being like, well, her mother. Her brief escapade with Jason had been a wake up call and a learning experience. She had finally gotten to a point where she realized she wanted to free herself of Peter. Staying married was holding her back from living her life, and she knew without a doubt that she wanted a life that was hers, not theirs. She also knew, not that she didn't before, that her mother's lifestyle wouldn't work for her. She didn't want a string of lovers. She didn't want marriage, at least not the one she finally, mercifully, just ended.

Lucca's words rang in her head like a siren beckoning to be heard and not ignored, and she was painfully aware of the answer to that query, even if Lucca didn't have a clue there was an option other than Peter or Jason. She would push those feelings, thoughts, desires down with a large glass of wine or two and force herself to move forward, move ahead. She'd start over and move on and maybe one day it wouldn't hurt so much.

She'd found a decent apartment in middle-of-nowhere-America. After a day of unpacking and not finding her corkscrew opener after having returned from the store with a frozen pizza and bottle of wine, she decided to just go to a bar.

She sat a booth in the back very casually dressed in jeans, a Georgetown T-shirt (not one from her days there, but one from Zach's) and a baseball cap (also Georgetown) with bottle of wine and a bowl of chips and a newspaper opened to the classifieds section. She wasn't so sure she wanted to work for an established firm mainly because of the interview process that would involve, but she knew she very well might have to take that route if she couldn't get her feet off the ground on her own in short time.

She was coping a name and number from an ad into her phone when suddenly someone walked up and slid into the booth across from her.

"Trying to go incognito?"

She looked up startled by the interruption and even more by the presence of the owner of the voice. She started to open her mouth to respond, but no words came out, as if her mind had temporarily gone on pause.

He had spotted her from across the room and known at once it was her, but now that she had looked up and was facing him, any slight doubts as to her identity were washed away. He'd spoken to Diane recently. He knew about what happened that day in court. He knew about Alicia leaving the firm. He hadn't known she'd left Chicago or that she was coming here.

There was a hint of his boyish smile, "You're actually speechless. That must be a first." He raised is glass of scotch and took a sip.

She noted there was a playfulness to his tone, not the cold, iceless indifference she had become accustomed to during his last year in Chicago.

She returned a cautious smile. "It happens on rare occasion." She noted he looked as though he had come here after work. His tie was loosed, top button undone and his sleeves rolled up.

They sat in silence for a few moments as their eyes communicated numerous thoughts unspoken while indulging in the familiar feeling of being in each other's presence. The old adage 'Time heals all wounds' seemed extremely relevant to Will as he realized time had taken away the sting of her betrayal. He had moved on, physically and literally from their civil war.

He'd been here two years now. He'd started over. He was doing well. Smaller scale than Chicago, but he'd realized he liked the slower pace of life. He liked that he was now looking at a familiar face. He'd made friends, but there was something of a feeling of coming home when you're in the presence of someone from your past; someone you've shared years of your life with, a piece of your heart with.

Finally, he broke the silence, "I have to admit, I'm a bit surprised to see you here."

"That makes two of us."

"On vacation?" It wasn't exactly a tourist spot, but why else would she be here.

"No, I've moved."

"Here?"

"Yes, here."

She could see the confusion written all over his face, but he didn't ask for more details as he concluded his own answers.

"How'd you decide here, of all places?" He wondered if she had known he was here.

She roller her eyes slightly, the way she does before admitting something a bit embarrassing. "I took out a large map, closed my eyes, pointed, and I went where my finger landed."

He laughed, almost spitting out the scotch he had sipped while she spoke.

Smiling herself, feeling very comfortable and relaxed, "What's so funny?"

"That's so not you to do something so," he paused searching for the right word, "unplanned."

Her mind immediately raced back six years to a conversation had by phone in a hallway about her needing a plan and a message she only recently heard as-told-by-Eli recounting his plan.

She shrugged, "Having a plan hasn't really worked out so well for me." Again, they fall into a silent conversation, where a look says a thousand words as they both seem to absorb the stated and the unstated meaning of the words that begged to be spoken.

This time she broke the silence. "So this is where you've been the past two years?"

"Yeah. I'm working at a small firm. I do mostly pro bono stuff." He shrugs a bit as he's finished his scotch and leans back.

Now it's her turn to act surprised. "Pro bono, really?" an eyebrow arched.

"There's more to life than making money."

"So now you're the one out saving the world?"

"Will Gardner, super lawyer extraordinaire." They both laugh. He's extraordinary, alright. She'll give him that. "I figured if I was starting over, I wanted to do things differently and not a rerun of my life in Chicago." She could relate.

"So," he had noticed the paper in front of her, "any firms hiring?"

"A few. I was thinking of just trying my luck on my own."

She could do it; he knew. "Just with Grace's tuition...I might have to reevaluate." Now that the ice is broken, she's less censored, less cautious. She's just herself, a self she hasn't been in years, a self she wasn't comfortable letting herself be. "She's a freshman at Stanford."

"And Zach?"

"He spent two years at Georgetown and now he's moved to France to be a househusband." She still couldn't get that out without laughing, especially once she'd been drinking.

"A househusband?" Will was amused.

She tried to get out the story of Zach and Hannah with a straight face.

"I don't know what's more strange, Zach's marriage to Hannah or Howard and Jackie."

"So Howard's what, your stepfather-in-law?"

"I don't think he's my anything, (she pictured Peter's reaction to the news about the engagement, but she preferred not to mention him) but I guess he's Zach and Grace's step-grandfather." The whole thing was still a bit surreal for her, and Will noticed Alicia wasn't wearing her rings. He didn't ask. He didn't think it was coincident or an accident that she wasn't wearing them. Even when she and Peter were separated and they had their "exceptional moment", she always wore her rings.

The conversation flowed effortlessly. She told him more about her life, the funnier episodes with Howard and Jackie, her mother and Owen, the kids. No mention of Peter, Jason, the fallout with Diane, selling out Cary. He tells her about some of the highlights from the past two years.

A shapely blonde-haired woman approaches the table. "Hi, Will."

"Hi, Mandy." He hadn't seen her coming, and preferred she hadn't seen him just to have avoided the interruption.

"Who's your friend?"

Alicia cut in before he could introduce her. Holding out her hand, "Alicia Cavanaugh." The name didn't go unnoticed, nor did the claiming-her-territory tone of her voice. As long as it wasn't geared towards him, he liked watching her with her claws out.

He finished off the introductions, "This is Mandy Brinson. We work at the same firm."

Young, perky, blonde, did every law firm have to have at least one?

"So Will, I've got a case I was wondering if you could help me with?"

Polite. He was always polite, but interested, not at all. "I'll be at court in the morning, but you can try to catch me in the afternoon."

"Thanks." Turning to Alicia. "He's such a great lawyer. I don't think I'll ever be as brilliant."

Will was getting uncomfortable and was wishing for Mandy to go away.

"There you are." Sarah, one of the other first year's walked over to Mandy. "I've been looking for you." She turned her gaze towards the couple in the booth. "Oh, hi, Will." She held her hand out to Alicia. "Hi, I'm Sarah. I work with Will."

She didn't dislike Sarah as much as she did Mandy. "Hi, I'm Alicia."

"Alicia and I went to law school together," Will explained.

Sarah had previously noted a pair of good looking guys on the other side of the bar and preferred that she and Mandy go out in search of a good time. "Well, nice to meet you, Alicia. See ya, Will. We're going over to the bar."

After they walked off, "Some things never change."

He looked at her for an explanation. She looked back exasperated, "You and the women."

"What?"

"You and the women."

"Mandy?"

"Yes, Mandy."

"She's the name partner's daughter."

"And she's still eyeing you from over there."

"I'm almost double her age."

"That's never stopped you before."

In Chicago, that may have been true, but since he'd left, he'd changed. "Well, I guess I grew up or got old, or something."

A few glasses later, the barriers further dissolved, the banter comfortable and familiar, the confessions find their way out.

"I'm sorry." She's open, vulnerable, transparent looking at him straight with honesty and seriousness.

He doesn't need to ask for specifics. He knows. He doesn't know that she knows why he left town, that a few weeks after he left, after she discovered he'd left because she didn't know it was coming, she'd found out the truth. He didn't know that from that point on she'd only carried on with the facade of a happy marriage just for publicity's sake.

He mirrors her and voices his own apology. He knew as much as her betrayal had hurt him, he'd done everything he could to hurt her back.

She's afraid of what he'll say, but she's more afraid of running; she knows where hiding behind her comfort zone has led her. "Do you - can we - I" - she can't quite get the words out. "Is it too late to call you back?" She knows that didn't really make sense.

He gives her a puzzled look and an unspoken, what?

"Six years ago you left me a message that was erased from my phone before I heard it." She skips the specifics. It's too much for her to repeat his words to him now that so much has happened in between, "And you said to call you. Is it too late?" She didn't realize that she'd been holding her breath while she talked.

He knew what message. This was now the second time she's mentioned that message, and he was just as confused now as he was then. He looked at her, really looked at her. He could remember vividly the morning Diane told him Alicia was leaving the firm and ensuing confrontation in Alicia's office, but the anger had dissipated, the wound had healed. He missed this, the way they were being with each other now. He missed her, and damn it all, he realized he still loved her, never stopped really. He knew she'd changed over the years. He'd seen her ruthless side, but he also had his. He knew her poker face, and he knew that she wasn't wearing it now. Her masks were gone; the brave one she wore after the original scandal, the warrior princess one she wore when she started her own firm; the blank, vacant one she wore to hide the tidal wave of hurt and grief and remorse after he left town and again after Eli's confession; the happy one she wore when she was with Jason because it was just a quick fix and not real. He hadn't seen all her masks, but he knew her well enough to know that right now, she wasn't wearing one. She wasn't hiding; she wasn't pretending.

"No, it's not too late." Sincere, hopeful.

She closed her eyes and silently exhaled, a weight lifting and a fleeting feeling of happiness that she hoped indicated what lay ahead for her future, a future that for the first time in years seemed bright.

* * *

It was late, and Will had to be in court early the next morning, so they left the bar. They'd each had a few too many drinks to be driving so got a cab. Their respective homes were more or less in the same direction, so they split a cab heading first towards Alicia's townhouse.

Alicia got out in front of her building. She offered to pay her share of the fare, but just like at the bar, Will insisted on covering the bill. She told him goodnight and started walking towards the entrance.

The driver asked Will where to. He had been prepared to tell the driver his address, but then he turned and looked at Alicia, changing his mind, he asked the driver how much he owed, handed him a few bills and not waiting for change got out of the car, catching up to Alicia just as she was unlocking the door.

She felt her breath catch in her throat as she realized he was there. "You want to come in?" She felt the need to ask the obvious just for the sake of saying something.

"Would that be all right?" Maybe he'd been too presumptuous.

"That's fine." She smiled as she turned away opening the door and going in, biting her lip as she prepared herself to internalize that this was actually happening.

He walked in behind her, she let him pass, and then closed the door. As she turned the lock she felt him behind her as her pulse started to race in anticipation. She turned and his lips caught hers as he pinned her up against the door.

The scent of his cologne, the taste of scotch, and the feel of him was intoxicating. Hands roamed, caressing, grabbing at fabric, grasping at buttons and zippers. It was urgent, somewhat forceful, their need. Somewhere in his subconscious, his wounded pride needed to conquer her. His ego swelled at being able to make her weak behind the knees. Her moans and purrs spurring him on to please her. Once they'd removed the bare minimum of clothing, he'd entered her, neither having the patience to move to the bedroom.

As they came down from their high, "Are you okay?" He realized maybe he'd been a bit too forceful.

She was still recovering, her feet not quite back on Earth, "Yeah, that was" -

"Something", in unison. They both smiled and let out a subdued laugh before catching each other's lips once again. They stayed entwined as they made their way to her bedroom, this time taking their time to re-familiarize themselves with each other. This time was slow and deliberate. After they'd finished, she lay in his arms, her head resting on his chest. He relished the feel of her against his skin and the scent of her shampoo. She could hear his heartbeat as she felt the rise and fall of his chest with his breathing in the otherwise still, quiet darkness of the late hour. She knew she was awake, but she felt like she was in a dream. In the moment she felt safe, not in the need of defenses, her guard totally down; she uttered three words she hadn't dared even think, let alone say out loud, but it was time.

"I love you."

She felt his arms tighten around her and a kiss on the top of her head, "I love you too."

She lifted her head and turned to face him meeting his lips in a lingering kiss. He raised one hand moving her hair from her face as he spoke looking her in the eyes, "I want to be with you, and only you, forever."


End file.
